Greek Gods and Duel Monsters
by Archlyte'Faerie
Summary: Everyone is visited by two distressed Greek Gods who cannot explain what has happened to them. Somehow, the crew must get these gods back to their original bodies and back into their own time.
1. A Baby and An Old Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Greek Gods and Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 1: A Baby and An Old Man**

Yūgi shifted in the bed and rolled over to face his older counterpart. "Yami, you've taken all the covers," he said sheepishly as he grasped for the thin sheets and pulled them over his body. He turned back over on his side and settled back in as the little spoon.

The former pharaoh reached a long, tanned arm over Yūgi's form and pulled him closer to his chest. "Mhmm," was all he said before burying his head in the younger one's hair and falling back to sleep.

Moments later Yūgi's eyes opened slightly as he raised his head over the bed. "Did you hear that?" he asked listening for the sound again.

"No, aibou, go back to sleep."

Yūgi tried to rest but, once more, he heard a sound. "Yami, I'm serious, I heard it again. It sounded like a whimper."

Yami pulled the covers back, shifted his legs out of bed and rose to his feet. He gingerly wiped the sleep from his eyes and tried to adjust his vision to the dark room. They were on the second floor of the game shop, and even though he did not need it, Yami sort-of wished the streetlights were on to partially light the room. He looked over at the alarm clock that flashed '3:02 am' and sighed lightly. He was not so much annoyed with the fact that Yūgi woke him but rather with the fact that he had to leave the warm comfort of the bed to set Yūgi's mind at ease.

He began to put one foot in front of the other, walking a path he could have walked in his sleep, to the closet. He wrenched to door open for dramatic effect only to come up empty handed. "There's nothing in the closet aibou, maybe you heard something outside."

"But I seriously heard something, it sounded like it was in the room."

"Alright," Yami ran his hands through his hair and made his way over to the door to Yūgi's bedroom. However, as soon as he made it past the bed, he tripped and fell to the floor. The thud was softened by an uncharacteristic rug in the Japanese establishment. Only now was Yami grateful for the Indian import. Any other time he would have been cursing Yūgi's grandpa's decision to put the souvenir in the room. Mostly because all he ever gained from it were carpet burns.

"Are you okay?" Yūgi asked leaning out of bed.

The sound that Yūgi heard became louder and much more distinct. Yami turned his head, and getting to his knees, crossed his arms in confusion. If he did not know any better, that sounded like-

"Oh dear Ra, that is a child. A baby. What in the name of Osiris is a baby doing in the middle of the floor?"

"What?" Yūgi jumped out of bed to hover over the source of the noise. Sure enough, there was an undressed baby fussing and wailing in the middle of his floor. "What the-?"

But before Yūgi could finish, Yami reached a hand out to touch the child and immediately pulled his hand back as if he touched hot coals. What looked like yellow electricity shot out from around the infant and shocked him.

Confused and exhausted, Yami stood up, sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. The child whined even louder as tears rolled down his distraught face.

Yūgi tapped him on the shoulder and immediately jumped onto the bed to hide behind him. When the Pharaoh looked down at him, he saw that his face was contorted with fear. Yūgi raised a single finger and pointed in the direction of the open closet. Yami followed his finger and squinted his eyes towards the other side of the room.

He heard the infant's cries in the background, but for some reason could not get himself to move from where he sat at the edge of the bed.

In front of him and Yūgi was a man who looked to be in his seventies, seated in a wheelchair. The man had a double-barreled shotgun pointed at their faces. Moving his wheelchair closer, the man kept the gun on the young men sitting on the bed. The man kept switching his eyes from the bed, over to the infant.

As soon as the man came into the infant's view, he immediately stopped crying and rolled over onto his stomach. The baby began to wave his arms and giggle. He smiled showing a toothless mouth, much like the old man in the wheelchair. He struggled to get to his feet and wavered in his steps as he walked towards the bed.

The baby grasped the sheets for dear life as he looked up at Yami and smiled even wider. He opened his tiny little hand and patted Yami's leg, speaking in the universal gibberish of baby talk. The child seemed to expect some sort of response from the spiky-haired man, but instead received a deer-in-headlights expression. The baby hit Yami's leg once more with his open hand.

There was a loud clap as yellow lightning again sparked between him and Yami.

Despite the gun in his face, Yami let out a small "ow" and rubbed his knee. The action elicited a cry of delight from the infant. The baby, now content that he made a friend, opened his arms and expected Yami to pick him up. Yami cut his eyes over to the man in the wheelchair who still had a gun pointed in his face.

Finding hesitation in the bizarre man near the infant, the old man remained in his stance, pointing the weapon at what he perceived were the strangers in the room.

As Yami reached down to pick up the infant, the man tightened his grip, but did not pull the trigger. Yūgi could only remain quiet and witness the exchange. He wondered what the hell was happening.

As he expected, Yami could easily pick up the child. He placed him on his lap. The child looked over at the old man and clapped his hands gleefully as more drool escaped his mouth and landed in Yami's lap. He tried to stand on Yami's legs and with a little help wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He tried to put Yami's earrings in his mouth.

Yami laughed lightly despite the situation and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the man in the wheelchair, still only wearing the Kuriboh boxers Yūgi bought him and tried to hand the child over. The old man slowly put his gun down his lap and raised a hand to stop the strange man.

"Do you have any idea what's going on sir? Who are you? Who is this child? And do you know why you are in my house?" Yami repeated the questions in all the languages he knew. He had a feeling that this dealt with supernatural influences, especially since the man did not understand him. He instead mumbled under his breath.

After everything that happened to him and Yūgi, the supernatural was always a possibility. That was the case most of the time.

The old man gently took the child from Yami and pointed to a spot on the baby's neck. Yami tilted his head in disbelief when he saw the marks that ran across the collarbone. "Who in the world would tattoo a baby?"

The old man smirked a little and held out his arm. He too had marks in a similar fashion.

Looking back at the infant, Yami realized that the mark 'Ζεύς' was not in any language he had ever seen. The symbols seemed to glow slightly and ripple on both the baby and the old man's skin. The man in the wheelchair had 'Ἥφαιστος' tattooed in the same mysterious ink as his barely year-old intruder accomplice.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded with a little more authority, though cautious. The man still had after all, a gun in his lap.

The man opened his mouth and spoke in a language that neither he nor Yūgi recognized.

His suspicions had been confirmed, whatever was going on definitely was not normal.

And Yami knew normal. It was something that Yūgi and his friends had stretched the meaning of beyond its limits on more than one occasion.

Before him were two beings he was pretty sure were not human. The aura of ancient power was distinct, like the smell of the sea or the taste of salt. It just stuck with you and whenever you had the chance to experience it, it is something you never forget. There was something beyond magical about the naked baby and just as naked old man. Yami just could not place his finger on it.

All Yami knew was he was just glad that at the moment the incident seemed contained. Unlike the take-over-the-world or destroy-the-world plots he thwarted, there was nothing apocalyptic about two beings randomly showing up in the room. Yami prayed that was all that was going on. He hoped that these too were just lost, displaced from their own time and place and needed help getting back.

He wished that was all.

**Please Review. I'm not posting another chapter until I receive a review.**


	2. Thievery at the Pet Shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Greek Gods and Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 2: Thievery at the Pet Shop**

It was Sunday. A good day in Ishizu Ishtar's book. Once she made it home from the museum she would not have to venture out to work until the following Tuesday. The museum was closed on Mondays.

She hit all the light switches in her office, gathered up her satchel and stuffed it with papers and faxes she would leisurely skim over tomorrow along with a nice cup of tea.

Maybe a few nice cups of tea.

She imagined being in her apartment in nothing but a bathrobe, relaxing on the couch, aimlessly watching some early morning J-drama while everyone else outside was rushing to get to work.

"Are you leaving Ms. Ishtar?" the voice shook her from her daydream.

"Yes sir, I think the museum will sit tight until I return," Ishizu smiled warmly and began walking with the curator towards the front entrance.

The curator chuckled a little bit. "That is true. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday, don't do anything crazy between now and Tuesday, the unveiling of the new Ancient Mesopotamian exhibit requires the presence of all the museum employees."

"Yes Mr. Funsani, I agree. I assure you that nothing could possibly happen between now and Tuesday that would keep me from my work. I think all the craziness has passed. I cannot think of anything else in the cosmos that would amount to the events we have been through in the past couple of years. Hopefully, the universe has decided to calm down a little and afford us a little bit of peace."

She gave the man a short hug before exchanging goodbyes and left the building. The humidity hit her like a nauseating wave of steam when she opened the door. The summers in Egypt were brutal and when she heard about how the season was in Japan, she simply scoffed and thought nothing of it. However, after almost four years of being in Japan, she still was not used to the summers.

Sure, she had lived in the deserts of Egypt for most of her life. Sure, the summers of the dry heat were almost unbearable, even for the natives. But now, being forced to walk in the grueling heat, feeling the water in the air on her skin, she decided to take the bus. Any air conditioning she could have on her way home was welcome.

Ishizu tossed the satchel's strap on her shoulder and began humming to herself walking along the sidewalk.

She passed many establishments: tea shops, noodle shops, random vendors selling knock-off foreign goods. She knew as soon as she saw the place that sold tennis shoes and the pachinko parlor next to the pet shop that she was near the bus stop that would take her the rest of the way to her apartment.

When she saw the sign 'ペットショップ' and the 'ドミノの都市の郊外へ' bus parked in front of it over one hundred meters away, she immediately began to pick up her pace to catch it. From fifty meters away she waved her hand hoping that the bus driver would see it in his side view mirror. It was a routine during the summer. It did not happen every day, but Ishizu had to flag the bus driver down every now and again to make sure she did not have to wait for the late bus that would take her home after it turned dark.

The bus driver acknowledged his usual fare and ritually honked his horn twice to hurry her up.

Ishizu picked up her satchel and began a light sprint to placate the bus driver. He really was nice to wait for her like this so many times.

But before she came any closer to the bus, WHOMP!

She fell backwards on her bottom at full force. She felt like she had run into a wall. Water splashed onto her face and into her hair. Completely shocked and sidetracked, she wiped the water from her eyes and looked around to see what happened.

Ishizu Ishtar never saw a weirder sight.

There was a man in a full, bright blue Speedo suit, frantically on his knees searching the ground in front of him. She could see that he was just as wet as she was and figured that he must have ran into her.

That meant he was running too. Maybe to catch a bus in the opposite direction? That was when she heard the shouts behind him. Another man, chubby in statue, wearing a stained white apron raced after the Speedo-clad man at a much slower pace. He was shouting something about a thief, but Ishizu did not pay any attention to him. She watched as the bright blue man's face turned from one of extreme worry to that of elation when he picked a fish from the concrete.

He dragged the plastic fish bowl closer to him, tossed the fish in the empty bowl apologetically and rose to his knees to run again. Ishizu watched in awe as the fishbowl suddenly filled with water as if the fish inside willed it so.

The man pointed to Ishizu and extended a hand to help her to her feet. As if he recognized her, he smiled insanely and stood beside her as the pet shop owner finally made it to the pair.

"Stop him from leaving, he stole a goldfish from me," the owner yelled angrily. Out of breath and wheezing, he bent over placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Ishizu thought the heavyset man reminded her more of a butcher than a pet shop owner.

Ishizu looked at the alleged goldfish-napper incredulously. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled once more revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. She knew her face had to show disbelief and a look of bewilderment as she watched everything take place.

The pet shop owner, finally able to speak again, threw a finger in the Speedo man's face. The words came out of his mouth alarmingly fast, spit was flying everywhere, and Ishizu could barely keep up with what he was saying. Something about this man tricking him into holding the goldfish and running around faster than any deer he had ever seen. At this point, Ishizu could not decide who was crazier, the man who stole the goldfish, or the owner who came running after it.

She did not know why, but Ishizu pulled a one thousand yen bill from her pocket and gracefully handed to the pet shop owner who nodded his head, gave a mean look to Speedo man and walked back towards his pet shop, grumbling.

The bus!

Ishizu picked up her satchel and ran towards the bus that honked at her twice more. She ascended the steps and paid with two one-hundred yen coins, tossing them lightly into the machine. The bus driver nodded at her. She sat at the first seat behind him and sighed deeply, never giving another thought to what just happened.

The water that drenched her hair and shoulders felt good against the cooled air the bus provided. She was sure she looked just as crazy as the two men she bumped into on the street, but she did not care. She was going home, changing clothes and emersing herself in a good book.

Before she could rest her head on the back of the seat, she saw a flash of bright blue run across the bottom edge of the windows across from her. To her displeasure, Speedo man got onto the bus and sat in a seat across from her.

Annoyed, she placed two more one-hundred yen coins in the fare machine and sat back down in her seat.

Braced tightly in Speedo man's arm was the water-filled fish bowl now complete with the goldfish Ishizu bought from the pet shop.

The man seemed like he was trying to display his appreciation, but the words that dropped from his mouth were hurried and jumbled.

All Ishizu could offer him was a look of confusion. When Speedo man saw her confusion, he only smiled and pointed at her necklace. He seemed overjoyed when she touched it and it glowed slightly.

He began again, speaking loud and wild in a language no one on the bus could understand. The bus driver looked in his rearview mirror at Ishizu who also did not understand what was going on. Come to think of it, when Ishizu looked around at everyone seated near her, all she gathered were annoyed68 and confused looks.

"Just calm yourself, please," she pleaded with Speedo man, holding her hands up to signal him to stop. "I cannot understand what you are saying," she said in Japanese. Maybe the man would recognize Arabic or even a longer stretch, ancient Egyptian.

After speaking both, Speedo man settled down, but continued speaking non-stop. He pointed at her necklace repeatedly before Ishizu decided to take it off and place it in her satchel. She was pretty sure they had the attention of the whole bus, but she was willing to do anything to make the man stop talking.

He also would not stop staring at her. She switched her gaze to the goldfish in the bowl, but it too seemed concentrated on her!

Speedo man suddenly stopped talking. He looked to be deep in contemplation. She noticed that his eyes were becoming darker.

Were her eyes deceiving her?

Speedo man had blue eyes before, but now they were definitely brown. His body twitched as if possessed by some entity. He then sat straight up in his chair and looked around as if he did not recognize his surroundings. He looked surprised at the fishbowl in his arms and awkwardly set it down in the seat beside him.

Did the goldfish just roll its eyes?

He smacked his lips as if getting used to opening his mouth and scratched at his now dark straight hair. Ishizu could have sworn that his hair was light and curly before.

The man pulled his foot up into his lap and inspected the soles of his feet. Up until that point, Ishizu did not even realize that the man was barefoot.

He looked up at her and pointed at a marking on his foot. Ishizu tried her best to ignore the man she now knew to be insane and looked out the window. Maybe she could just ignore this man and he would stop bothering her. It was a stretch, but Ishizu had hope.

Unsatisfied, the man hopped over to the seat next to her and placed his foot in her lap. The goldfish immediately began freaking out, jumping up out of the fishbowl and falling down into the water again to catch the man's attention. The goldfish's gaze was intent on Speedo man.

She tried to contain her disgust before politely asking him to remove his foot from her lap. Ishizu thought herself to have the patience of a saint. This man was quickly proving her wrong. Ignoring him for the remainder of the bus ride was going to be difficult, quite possibly one of the most difficult things she had done lately. Forget saving the world, how was one supposed to survive a bus ride with a deranged, foreign, Speedo-wearing maniac who stole a goldfish from a shop?

Maybe he was French. Ishizu heard a lot of things from her coworkers who were also bashing French people for being odd. Ishizu never approved of making fun of people or things she did not understand, but maybe they were not too far from the truth. She could not explain the situation otherwise. But that did not account for how the man was able to change his eye color or make his hair different.

Speedo man pointed at the marking on the sole of his foot again and she looked down to see the symbols 'Ἡρμῆς' in black ink on his skin. The mark seemed to move and swirl, yet it remained in place.

For the slightest of moments, she saw similar blotches in the fin pattern on the goldfish reading 'Ποσειδῶν'.

Ishizu rubbed the side of her face and knew that this had something to do with ancient magic. How else could all of this be happening? A goldfish controlling water?!

She was going to ground Marik so hard when she got home. She just knew he had something to do with this. It was not enough that he had to try to take over the world. No, he had to curse her to run into some weird person with an affinity to a fanatical goldfish.

And here she thought that Sundays were a good days.

Ishizu lightly shook her head in disbelief and wondered how Odion would react to hosting a Speedo-wearing man with a severe case of dissociative identity disorder and the water-summoning goldfish with separation anxiety.

"You with the likeness to that of the great goddess Isis, I have committed a horrible transgression and require your assistance. I am your lesser, I am Thoth and I am in for one hell of a beating when they all find me," Speedo man said perfectly in the ancient language Ishizu spoke.

Sundays were officially crossed off as 'good days' in her book. She would take any case of the Mondays over this.

No amount of tea could ease her now.

**Please Review. I'm not posting another chapter until I receive a review.**


	3. Dark Death and the Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Greek Gods and Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 3: Dark Death and the Light**

Down an alley in Domino City…

"At least this time mother Hera is not exacting her misplaced retribution on us. Although, I must admit that I am going to excise little Hermes' throat from his body," a voice said speaking in the language of the ancient Greeks.

"I do not think that is going to accomplish anything brother Po," another being said, using the pet-like nickname. "But unlike the rest of you who are complaining, I am ecstatic at having company other than the souls of deceased, neurotic humans."

"And Zeus' phallus is not the reason we have ended up here, not directly at least."

"Apollo," the child turned to the iridescent man using a strict tone, abandoning use of the nickname. He sat on the ground with the brick wall to his back. "The only reason why I ever wake up beyond the realm of Tartarus is because of Zeus' phallus."

"Are you willing to repeat that in front of Persephone?" Apollo tried to joke.

"With these fleshy bodies must come a deplorable sense of humor," Hades shrugged off the attempt and instead sunk deeper into his shoulders.

Apollo scoffed and braced himself against the brick wall, tucking his arms across his fit chest. The pair watched as a group of schoolgirls rushed by giggling and pointing at Hades.

"And tell me why in the name of Zeus is my form is that of a pubescent boy, yet you are still yourself."

"I assure you that taking the form of a human is not pleasant, the males of this world are aroused constantly. I do not know who inhabited this body before I did but even the smell of dead animals and thoughts of an elderly woman's buttocks have not deterred my nether regions. Wielding the power of a sun is a task much less daunting than keeping these human hands to themselves."

"Why am I so moody? Why is my hair so straight and so black? Tell me why I am dressed in all black garments with my limbs covered. The heat here is enough to cause a rash on Cerberus' belly."

"Hermes is a mutilated god when I find him." Apollo had indeed retained most of his form when he and Hades woke that morning to find that they were not in the comforts of Olympus and the Underworld respectively. Apollo was still physically fit, bright-eyed and curly haired. He and Hades were no longer incorporeal, but it was not the first time they were forced to feel heavier than usual. Instead of using their own airs and magic to teleport, having tangible bodies meant they had to walk.

Big deal.

The mess they had fallen into the time before now proved much more difficult.

The only thing Apollo found interesting was the fact that the skin of the body he inherited glowed like a strong light against the night sky. Like a star continuously emitting light rays. The fluorescent skin was a bit annoying and caused a lot of attention. But with most of the garments he found stashed away in the alley he woke to, his skin was easier to hide.

Hades' appearance on the other hand, almost made Apollo burst forth with laughter. Instead of his usual dark robes and ghostly frame, Hades now donned the body of a young boy, one riddled with issues. Usually a pillar of patience, Hades rolled his eyes when his fellow Olympian all but roared with laughs when he gazed at his reflection in a puddle of water.

They both looked ridiculous.

Now Hades was hot and irritated. He could not explain the wave of emotions that swam through him like water in the ocean. It was difficult to fight the river of tears that wanted to fall from his eyes.

Hermes was a god, which meant he could not die, but Hades was willing to try. The corners of his mouth turned up, thinking of the irony. Who would escort the psychopomp to the Underworld?

"The ferries are going to be so back logged," the boy shook his head. "I do not wish to hear those complaints again."

Apollo laughed heartily. "I remember the plagues. That was more of a catastrophe for you than the humans."

"Yes. You would remember. You were the one to cause the plagues to happen! I have never seen so many eager souls to pass through to my realm."

"What do you suggest now brother Hades?"

The Olympians referred to each other as 'brother' and 'sister'. All except Hera had nicknames. No one got away with calling Hera anything but 'mother'. She was good for her jealousy and her easily triggered anger. No one blamed her, but no one was quick to offer her sympathy.

"This is the fault of Hermes. I say we find him," Apollo offered.

"Obviously. But where do we start? I have listened to these humans and they do not speak the same language I remember them speaking," Hades said.

Apollo scratched at his arm lightly and sighed. He didn't have any ideas.

"I say we let Hermes find us. We need to find the ruler of this land. Once in his company, Hermes will find us," Hades said.

"Exposing oneself never ends in our favor," Apollo said, cautioning his brother.

"Then we do not disclose who we are. I simply say we find ourselves in the company of the one with the most power."

"Do humans still war with themselves?" Apollo scratched at his bicep more and gazed at the tattoo that read 'Ἀπόλλων'. "If so, finding the leader should not be that difficult. I only hope we find ourselves in the company of the victors. History never favors the fallen."

"Do people still die?" Hades added with sarcasm, challenging Apollo's hesitation. He showed Apollo his 'ᾍδης' tattoo situated on the tender skin of his wrist, at the base of his palm.

"I pity whatever poor soul is pulled into this fiasco," Apollo pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards the end of the alley.

"Do not pity humans brother Po, they do not deserve it," Hades stood to his human feet and followed suit. No matter how long it took to straighten out their time in this world, he was never going to get used to his new body, nor the moodiness. Now he understood how Persephone felt.

"Wait," Apollo froze before leaving the alleyway. "Please tell me you have-"

"What? The Helm of Darkness? No, Apollo. No I do not, I would have used it immediately if I had."

"Who was the last to use it? Certainly not little Hermes."

"Gods no!" Hades looked his godly nephew in disbelief. "I left it with Athena," he said hesitantly under his breath. Apollo was not the smartest of his brother Zeus' offspring.

Athena was, unfortunately.

"Athena?" Apollo asked dreadfully. "I pity the foolish ones who approach her."

"That is not our problem at the moment, is it?"

Only Athena knew where Athena was. And if she was dumped on this world like they were, Hades figured maybe a little pity should be afforded to this human race.

The sun god stepped one foot outside the alley and lightly bumped into a busty female in a lavender and white vest.

"Step aside pal and watch where you're walking! Don't you know who I am?"

Apollo simply shrugged his shoulders. He did not catch a word of what the woman was saying. She was speaking gibberish to him.

Appalled that two people, especially two males, in Domino City did not know who she was, the woman placed her hands on her hips and introduced herself.

"My name is Mai Valentine and you better not forget it! I'm the best female deulist and if you two chumps want to challenge me, you have to show me some respect first!"

Hades turned to Apollo and asked in their native tongue, "Do you know this human?"

"No, but a certain part of me would like to get to know her," Apollo groaned in frustration. "I want my old body back now! I enjoyed admiring beauty from afar, not humping everything on two legs. This body is like a dog, I tell it to do one thing, but as soon as it smells something in heat, it does something completely different."

"Welcome to your father's world," Hades said patting his nephew on his back.

**Please Review. I am not posting another chapter until I receive a review.**

**Thank you to The Duelist's Heiress, Kaddy 16, DreamixAngel, and everyone else for reading and reviewing!**


	4. One for All and uh, All for One?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Greek Gods and Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 4: One for All and uh, All for One?**

Seto Kaiba strolled up to the aluminum door. The number seven-one-three was painted in roman numerals to signal which apartment the door belonged to.

He should not even be standing in front of this door. But here he was about to knock on the Ishtar's residence.

It was eleven o'clock in the morning and Kaiba should have been in a meeting with his accountants.

But, no.

He was standing in front of Ishizu's door with two little six-year-old twin girls who were watching him wide-eyed and hyperactive. The meeting that was starting now would not have gone so well if he had went through with his decision to keep the girls locked up in his office.

They would have ripped it apart, probably thrown his desk, chair and other furniture out the fifty-second story corner office.

Why? Because they could.

Mokuba was at school, thankfully. But the only logical solution he came up with was talking to Ishizu. She was the expert on magic, voodoo and the like. Whatever it was that made this day a living hell for him, he hated to admit, had the smell of magic all over it.

He knocked on the door solidly three times.

One of the girls piped up and waited anxiously for the door to open.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered what he looked like escorting these twin girls around.

He did not want to finish that thought.

The girl who was waiting impatiently for the door, pounded on it three more times with her foot.

"Stop that!" Kaiba hissed, waiting almost as impatiently as her.

A few seconds did not even pass before the she raised her foot again and instead of pounding on the door, kicked it clear off its hinges.

Hours ago, that would have shocked and impressed Seto Kaiba. But now, after dealing with the twins for what seemed like days, he was not even phased.

He almost expected it.

The two girls squealed gleefully and ran into the apartment. Kaiba thought about saying something, but all should be explained in good time. Ishizu was going to explain it to him and then remedy the situation, he was going to make sure of that.

He entered the apartment making a mental note to toss a check to the landlord for the door. He froze when he entered the moderate sized living room of the Ishtar's family home.

"So Kaiba, I see that you are not the only one to receive such lovely visitors today," Ishizu stood up and invited him further into the room.

But Kaiba stood his ground, perturbed at the sight. "I'm leaving," he said coolly, making a beeline for the opening where the door should have been.

"Oh no you don't," Yūgi jumped in front of him. He had just returned from the market with enough food to make for ten people.

"What the-," Kaiba started.

"Please, stay here for a while and discuss this with us. We have a lot to straighten out. And we definitely need your help."

The CEO glared at Yūgi then reluctantly returned to the living room.

Kaiba saw an emo kid sitting next to a man who seemed a little too bright in the face. Beside him was an old man. In the old man's lap sat a baby.

Near the kitchen where Yūgi was helping Ishizu start dinner, was a man in a way-too-tight, bright blue Speedo who was hovering over a fish in a bowl.

Like his life depended on it.

The man in the Speedo looked like he had fresh bruises beginning to develop all over his face. Kaiba figured that whatever happened to him, they were well deserved just for wearing that thing alone.

"Ishizu, I want you to explain this to me," he demanded in his usual, indifferent tone.

"No one is in a good mood Kaiba, but you can at least act like you are not entirely annoyed with being here," she said speaking from the kitchen.

She wiped her hands off and motioned for the man in the Speedo to follow her.

"Gentleman, if you would please come out from the back room," she called behind her.

Yami, Odion, and Marik all piled out of the room and squeezed in on the loveseat. Odion made it difficult for all three of them to sit on there, but no one wanted to move. Mai also appeared in the living room from the bathroom.

"Don't tell me you are all involved in this?"

"Hey Kaiba, just be quiet for a minute and let Ishizu speak, she's the only one that can tell us what the hell is going on," Mai said standing beside Ishizu.

"Yesterday, I bumped into this gentleman here and his pet fish," she gracefully pointed to Speedo man.

The way she said 'pet fish' made Kaiba not want to participate anymore. He should just dump the twins at Ishizu's place and resume his normal life. Speaking of which, where were those two little girls?

Suddenly, as if beckoned by Kaiba's stray thought, the twins appeared before the entire crowd and rushed over to the old man who was holding the baby. They immediately began to giggle, one of them even picked up the chubby child.

No one said a word.

Ishizu was almost glad the girls appeared out of nowhere, it made explaining the situation that much easier. And hopefully that much more believable.

"Mai bumped in this man who was accompanied by this adolescent," again she pointed distinguishing the two males who Mai drug with her to Ishizu's place. "The Pharaoh and Yūgi were both visited last night by the elderly gentleman and this infant child," she paused, not to catch her breath, but to process the new information that clicked in her mind. "And Kaiba, you brought two little twin girls."

"I am fully aware of that," Kaiba gritted through his teeth. He sat himself down in the only single chair in the whole living room. The twin girls brought the baby and rushed over to him. They put the infant in his lap, much to his displeasure, and began climbing in the seat with him. The baby squirmed in Kaiba's lap. He looked up above him until his body fell back against Kaiba's chest. He grabbed his feet and just laid there looking Kaiba straight in the eye. Kaiba broke the stare first and looked back at Ishizu.

That was a mistake.

The child pouted. Kaiba continued to ignore him. The baby started to whine. Kaiba still ignored him. Then the baby started to clap his hands in the cutest bout of fury anyone in the room had ever seen. The baby let go of his feet and smacked his tiny hands on Kaiba's legs.

Yami raised his hands to warn Kaiba, but it was too late. He saw yellow lightning spark around the infant hands. As soon as the little fingers touched the hem of Kaiba's suit pants, electricity coursed through him and caused him to jump up out of the chair.

Before the child was upset from the sudden movement, one of the twins grabbed him and stepped out of the way of the enraged man.

"Kaiba, calm down. You are going to make the child cry. Trust me, you have just experienced only a small amount of the wrath he can conjure. Try to make him happy," Yami said, whispering to the enraged CEO.

Kaiba deadpanned.

"They are all gods," Ishizu interrupted.

Kaiba, Yūgi, Yami, Odion, Marik, and Mai looked at her. They wanted to open their mouths in opposition, but given everything that had happened to them, the notion that Ishizu threw out was not too farfetched. And it was after all Ishizu who knew most things astral and magical.

Ishizu stood and kindly took the infant from the twin girls.

"This charming little man is Ζεύς," she turned towards the man in the Speedo to silently inquire if she pronounced the name correctly. He nodded nervously. The infant beamed. "Or in our language, Zeus," Ishizu tickled the stomach of the infant which caused him to laugh wildly. "Given his background," she continued in Japanese. "I do not think he would have enjoyed the company of Kaiba regardless of how he reacted towards him.

"The two little girls are Ἄρτεμις and Ἀθηνᾶ. Artemis and Athena," she said in Kaiba's direction. "The older gentleman is Hephaestus, the goldfish is Posideon. Beside him are Apollo and Hades. The man in the swimsuit is Hermes or Thoth, probably Thoth."

"What?!" almost everyone asked in unison.

"Pay attention. These people are not people. They are in fact Greek Gods. I do not believe I need to convince you otherwise. I am pretty sure you have witnessed enough evidence to prove me correct. The only problem here is that ALL the Olympians are somewhere in our city and we have to find them soon."

"When are you going to get to the part where you tell us how they got here and why they are here?" Kaiba was fuming. He never believed in Ishizu's magic crap. Never. But the shit he had seen today could not be explained by any theory he could conjure. The ordeals with Pegasus and dealing with Ishizu's crazy little brother all paled in comparison. Even dealing with the Atlantis incident was chalked up to too much alcohol, a good hit on the head, and weak moments in constitution. He explained those all away or at least to the point where he did not have to bring in magic.

The two little twin girls that visited him and the baby that shocked him made it very hard to explain the situation without magic and some divine power.

Kaiba thought back to what happened earlier in the day when he first met the girls.

He was in the back of his limo, riding to another early day of headaches, incompetent staff, and caffeine overloads. But when Roland stopped suddenly in the middle of an intersection, what Kaiba saw when he poked his head out the back window completely baffled him.

Traffic from all four directions was deadlocked. A crowd of people had gathered in a circle at the intersection.

Kaiba told Roland to wait for him in the car as he got out to investigate further. He thought it was some accident and that no one could resist making a spectacle of it. When he reached the center of the commotion though, he could not believe the sight.

The two girls stood back-to-back, wielding silver bows and arrows, taunt and ready to launch. Several people had tried to coax the girls into calming down and following them, but it was useless. When someone approached them, they would disappear. When that person stepped back, they would reappear in another place. They were protecting themselves. The girls looked no older than six to him.

He made it to the rim of people surrounding the two adolescents and as soon as his eyes met theirs, they immediately lowered their weapons and started running full speed towards him. Their determined faces melted to those of light smiles and excitement.

They jumped on him in an instant, one hugging his leg, the other hanging from his neck.

Now, Ishizu just explained to him that they are gods.

Deities. Six-year-old, bow and arrow wielding, twin teleporting deities.

"If I remember my Greek mythology correctly, these Gods were not humans. Certainly not children and old men," he said irritated after replaying his memories.

"From what I understand about this so far, the ancient Greeks and ancient Egyptians shared part of history's timeline. One of my ancestors' gods, Thoth, was somehow seen by the ancient Greeks as similar to their god, Hermes. What I perceive is that he indeed did keep company with the messenger god from time to time. Unfortunately, I do not know how all of this has happened. But, Thoth has told me that he and Hermes both share this body. Given how the other gods are not too happy with him, I would venture to say that their interaction was frowned upon. Hermes is frightened to the point where he will not even come out of this body and speak with me. Out of fear that the other gods will mutilate his form."

No one spoke, so Ishizu continued.

"I have been reading Greek mythology ever since my encounter. According to my research and Thoth's intel, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter and Dionysus are all still missing and will find our friends before the day is over."

Silence.

She sighed. "I gather that since we all have dealt with supernatural forces and magic, the gods have an affinity to our presence and will more than likely seek our help. In its most general and broadest terms, magic is very," Ishizu paused to search for the best description. "Permanent. Even after we have ceased practicing it or being involved with it, magic will leave a dusty residue on all of us. Like a wound that heals but leaves a scar forever."

Everyone continued to remain still.

"The bottom line is that we are obligated to help these beings," she concluded.

"Obligated? I do not remember agreeing to anything. Since when did I sign up for this?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"Kaiba, we either help them return to their home, or they will stay here with us for the rest of our lives. They are gods, and even though they are in human bodies, when their bodies die their essence will just transfer into another body. They are drawn to us. If not for their sakes, do it for your own."

"Can we not go a couple of months without something like this happening to us? I mean, can someone just get into normal mischief, like oh I don't know, being late on a bill, or needing to be bailed out from jail? It's always save the world from this, save the world from that, or Mokuba getting kidnapped. No offense," Yūgi said. "Stuff like this always happens to us."

Kaiba glared.

"Well, aibou, it's like what Ishizu said, we are marked by magic, it's with us forever. We attract it like Mokuba attracts kidnappers," Yami snickered. He could not resist that little jab at his ex-arch-rival.

"Please everyone, I will try my best. Hopefully I can solicit the help of our other friends and with the Pharaoh here, we can take care of this in a timely fashion. I just ask that you help me," Ishizu pleaded. "I am aiming for discretion here."

"You mean that white-headed lunatic," Kaiba said.

"Yes, Bakura will be of use to us. He can help me with my research, I need as many experts to help with this, do you not agree?"

"So we're stuck with them until you all can figure out what's going on. Until you can figure out a way to fix all of this?" Kaiba huffed.

"We can all pitch in and help each other. Let's just choose two to house, call our other friends and warn them. Who knows, they might have already found the rest of them," Ishizu said.

The gods sat patiently waiting. None of them knew what was going on. The woman with the long, black hair seemed to be explaining and deciding things. Only Hermes could relay to them what was going on, but they knew he would not show his face for a while. At least he would not if he knew what was beneficial for his well-being. Hephaestus and Hades looked the most criticizing. Who knew what was going through the minds of Zeus, Athena, and Artemis?

No one had figured out how to communicate with Poseidon yet.

Apollo was beside himself. He was just waiting for Hermes to show himself. When he first sensed his presence he jumped what he thought was Hermes and beat him senseless. Then Apollo recognized him to be the acquaintance Hermes had spoken of from time to time. He later learned that Hermes was sharing that body with a god from an unknown place, the god he kept company with behind their backs.

Somehow, this god and Hermes could communicate with each other, and the woman could communicate with the god and the others that were like her. Information would have to go through three parties before any sort of news reached them in a language they understood.

Whatever was happening, it was something they never imagined experiencing. Sure, Hera instilled the fear of the Titans in them, but in this situation they did not know what to expect. After a while Hera's wrath became commonplace. It was always the same, enslavement here, a little torture there, blah, blah, blah. But this realm was new and they were in fragile bodies. Anything could go wrong and what would happen to them?

"It's decided then. The highest priority is the infant. Unlike the rest of the group, he cannot take care of himself. Then it is the two little girls," Ishizu announced.

No one stirred.

"Fine. I will take care of the infant and the goldfish. That is enough work already. Besides, I doubt any of you all know how to care for a child. Kaiba, you are taking those twins with you. Mai, Yūgi, Pharaoh, it is up to you all who you decide to take care of. Moreover, I suggest that we meet at a place more suitable than my apartment. We will meet at Kaiba's mansion, if that is acceptable," Ishizu turned to Kaiba.

He did not want to admit that when Ishizu decided to put her foot down, he was a little turned on. Only someone like her could boss him, or rather he would only allow someone like her to boss him. But as to not lose face, he could not simply accept what she was saying. He was after all the CEO of one of the top-grossing companies in the world. He couldn't let someone else dictate to him what to do in front of other people.

"You all are not coming to my house all at once, it's bad enough that I have to deal with the geek squad on a regular basis. You're putting salt in the wound by adding rejects."

"Yūgi and I can care for the older man, I am sure that Yūgi's grandpa can keep him company. We will also take Hades. This can actually be kind of fun. Who else can say that they've been in the company of gods? Greek ones, I mean," Yami said remaining optimistic.

"I guess that means I'm stuck with Speedo and lite-bright over here," Mai smiled, pointing her thumb behind her towards them.

"It is settled then," Ishizu sighed. "At least for a little bit, we're going to have some extra company around."

**Wow. It is going to be interesting to see how the gang handles their daily lives with the Greek gods in their constant company. And what about the other gods who have yet to be discovered? I wonder who is going to bump into whom? ****Kaiba with two little girls, hah! ****It has been fun writing and planning this fic. ****So I hope everyone is enjoying reading it and in anticipation of the next chapter. **

**Please Review. I am not posting another chapter until I receive a review.**


	5. Bedtime for Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Greek Gods and Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 5: Bedtime for Baby**

Odion started to place the groceries on the kitchen counter and waited further instruction from his sister. She was holding the baby who clung to her for dear life. Odion was very grateful that they were no longer at the market retrieving items for the child. All of the other customers were giving him and his sister odds looks. Most of them knew they were the foreign siblings who lived down the street. Although, some of them were very confused about the Egyptian woman who carried the fair-haired, gray-eyed, light-skinned infant and the very tall, formidable Egyptian man who trailed only a few steps behind them pushing a grocery cart. Coming home, or rather retreating home, was reassuring. Now he and his sister had to figure out how they were going to care for this baby.

"Odion, can you hold him for a moment? My arms are so tired, they feel like they are going to fall off," his sister pleaded with him. Since everyone had convened and left for their separate ways with a Greek visitor or two, she could not be more than a ten-foot radius from the infant before he began to cry. Ishizu was the only person who could even come close enough to pick him up; no one else had even held him.

"But he will cry," Odion paused. "Incessantly."

"I know, I know. Maybe we can teach him not to cry. Or invest in earplugs. I am fine with either method," she walked over to him and sat the last grocery bag down on the counter. With very slow moments, Ishizu leaned in to transfer the child. She prayed that he would let this happen, just this once so that she could regain the strength in her limbs.

Odion reached for the child with open arms, but as soon as Ishizu started to part from the nine-month-old, he grabbed for the hem of her shirt and started to whimper.

Odion picked up the child from his sister's arms.

The baby looked at Odion in his eyes. Then he looked down at Odion's arms.

"Oh no, please don't cry," Odion pleaded more than asked.

Zeus frowned, tears came from the corners of his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He opened his mouth and started to whine.

Ishizu ignored the baby and continued to put away the groceries. She set up the electric kettle to warm some water and took some grocery bags to her room where she cleared off part of her dresser to sit clothing and diapers for her new guest.

When she returned to the kitchen, Odion finished straightening out the cabinets while the baby waddled closer to her. As soon as he saw Ishizu, his cries lessened and he held out his arms to be picked up. Ishizu finally obliged and the child was smiling and content again.

"We are going to have to figure something out brother. I cannot take Zeus to work with me in the morning. There would be too many questions to answer."

"Truly sister, that is what you would worry about? Answers to questions? What about the child himself, we do not even know what he is fully capable of. He did deliver quite a shock to Kaiba."

"You are right Odion, we'll head over to Kaiba's tomorrow when I return from work. I have a feeling that he is not fairing any better than we are at the moment. He might need our help."

"Was it wise to leave those girls in his supervision?" Odion questioned.

"He has Mokuba, I feel confident that with him there to relate to them, Kaiba's abilities are sufficient."

"And yet you're still worried."

"Yes, no matter what your child-rearing skills are, if you do not speak the same language, there is always going to be miscommunication," Ishizu tickled Zeus' stomach and made him squeal with delight. He began to settle down quickly thereafter.

"What will happen tonight?"

She looked down at Zeus who was making himself comfortable in her bosom. He grabbed at her breasts with his tiny hands and nuzzled them with his face.

"I guess he'll just have to sleep with me. If he is alone, no one will get any rest."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Odion pointed at the infant.

"I would humor you with a 'what's the worst that can happen' but given our track record in Japan, I'll just leave that alone. Only the gods know what will happen."

"No, I mean," Odion paused, he wasn't sure how he could convey his point to his sister. She tended to think only the best about people. "You told me what he did as a Greek God back in his world. He seems to be getting too familiar with you, if you see what I mean."

"Odion, he's a baby. Even if he somehow retained his consciousness from his former self, he couldn't help it. Infants always cuddle close for comfort. Marik used to do the same thing even though I wasn't his mother."

"You practically were. Where is Marik anyway?" Odion asked.

"He told me that he was going to spend the night a friend's house. But of course, I know better than to think that. So he's probably out with some of his friends causing mischief."

"You let him go?"

"I cannot control him. Keeping him cooped up at home isn't the answer either. It has been years since he's done anything drastic. He's just Marik now and teenage boys are always going to cause mischief," she explained.

"I never caused any mischief."

Ishizu smiled. "Yes Odion, that's because you matured at a very early age. I can trust you."

Odion flipped open the plastic canister of fish food and sniffed it. "Does this fish even need to eat sister? What I mean to say is that this marine nutrition smells horrid. I wouldn't put it in my mouth," he said changing the subject.

Ishizu laughed lightly. "It is nice to know that you have not wavered in your concern for others. I am sure that Poseidon is grateful."

As if the goldfish heard her, it peaked its head to the surface of the water in the fishbowl and sucked in the flecks of food.

"It's rather late and I believe that this little one needs his rest. He might have the mind and consciousness of a Greek God, but he is still an infant," Ishizu looked down once more and saw Zeus fighting the inevitable haze of sleep slipping over his eyes. His head continued to dip down lower and lower, resting into her chest. Soon he was lightly snoring, still clasping to Ishizu's shirt. For a moment, to Ishizu, Zeus looked like the sweetest thing in the world. He reminded her of her brother when he was a small child. Her motherly instincts overpowered her better judgment and she planted a gentle kiss on the infant's forehead. He returned her affection with a slight grin, baring his toothless mouth.

"So you are going to take him to work with you?"

"It seems that I have to Odion, but I do not think it will be too much of an inconvenience. Tuesdays are not that busy besides, Funsani would be highly amused at what sort of story I come up for this catastrophe."

"Will you alert Funsani?"

"I suppose I will send him a message tonight. I can just keep Zeus with me all day, then we will head over to Kaiba's house where I think everyone would be more comfortable."

"Yes, everyone except Kaiba himself."

"Well Odion, if your concern about those twin girls is somewhat legitimate, Kaiba will welcome the help. He might not say it out loud, but I can always tell when he's overwhelmed," Ishizu said.

Her brother raised an eyebrow. Ishizu waved away his curiosity and walked to her bedroom. "Do not stay up too late, you'll be tired in the morning," she called back to him.

Ishizu turned on the lights in her room and set the sleeping babe down on her bed. She placed pillows at both his sides so that he would not accidentally roll off. She went into her bathroom and returned with a small tub for the baby.

Gently, she unclothed him one article at a time, careful not to wake him. After insuring that he did indeed fit the tub, Ishizu placed him within it and returned to the bathroom. Cautiously she turned on the lukewarm water in her sink and let it slowly fill the tub. The infant stirred a little and cooed.

She began to pour some liquid soap into the water and clean his frail frame. Unknowingly, Ishizu began humming a lullaby she often sang to her brother. Life was much simpler when you lived underground. Now out in the sun, everything that could possibly go wrong has reared its ugly head.

Who knew these other entities existed? Who knew that there were more deities than any one religion could account for? The hierarchies in her life had shifted. Ishizu paid reverence to her gods and her pharaoh, but now she did not know how to regard these creatures that had arrived in Domino. The baby in her arms is the god of the gods, and yet he looked like just another human child, a very cute one who was enjoying his bath.

Ishizu could not decide to talk to him as if he were a baby or as if he were the god of gods.

"I cannot imagine what you are going through right now. I do not know if your mind can comprehend the words I'm saying or if you really are just a child. But, I promise that I will straighten out this mess. My friends and I will help you and your fellow gods. I know how it feels to be out of place, in a situation you cannot handle. I hope that I can communicate with you soon. I do not know ancient Greek, but I wish to tell you to not worry and enjoy your short stay. I will care for you until you are yourself again. I only ask that you relate to your kin not to give my friends a hard time."

The entire time the baby smiled and babbled words as if he understood her. Delighted, he clapped his hands together. Ishizu backed up slightly when she saw the electricity jumping back and forth between his fingers.

He beckoned Ishizu towards him with his arms out towards her.

"You promise not to hurt me Zeus?" Ishizu asked, feeling a little silly for asking.

He only laughed an adorable infant giggle and continued to reach out to her. Slowly, Ishizu walked back over to him and picked him up. He put his arms around her neck and the electricity transferred to her. Instead of being shocked or jumping from the sensation, Ishizu felt an overwhelming since of gratitude.

So, that was how the infant communicated. He could influence the human mind by electrical pulses.

Zeus was grateful for what Ishizu was doing. She guessed the reason why he never wanted to be away from her is because she was probably the only one that could pick up on emotional cues and decipher what Zeus was trying to say. She was his only way of communicating to everyone else around him.

Draining the water from the tub, Ishizu dried off Zeus and put him in a diaper and his new pajama onesie. Ishizu found it at a second hand store, and it, befittingly, sported Pikachu on the front. Ishizu thought it was cute.

Zeus seemed to agree.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower and then we will go to sleep. You are coming with me to work tomorrow. Maybe you will learn a little about Egyptian history, and maybe we can correct whatever has gone wrong with your world and ours. I could not get much from Hermes or Thoth for that fact, but I feel that starting with the basics will help some. It certainly would not hurt. Besides, I have many people depending on me to fix this. I need to reread any sort of record that depicts the interactions between my gods and your fellow gods. I hope to find something between Hermes and Thoth, they seem to know each other very well," Ishizu looked back at the baby fast asleep on the bed.

She turned to get into the shower and allowed the water to wash away the day's frustrations. She was always the one responsible for fixing other people's problems. Ishizu did not mind, but it did take a toll on her own life. She was constantly expected to be the one to make things right and to explain this unusual happening and that odd phenomenon. She was expected to find the answers to everyone's questions.

Ishizu did not want to be selfish, but she wondered, besides Odion, who actually cared about her well-being? About her needs and feelings? Her wants and problems? But it was okay, as long as Ishizu was kept busy with problems to solve and people to take care of, she would not have time to worry about her own.

She turned the shower off and dried her hair. She wrapped the towel around her body and left the bathroom to find some pajamas.

After not finding the pair she wanted in the first drawer of her dresser, she walked across her bedroom to her chest of drawers. She dropped her towel to the floor when she came across her favorite silk, lavender pajamas.

Ishizu heard a noise from where she left Zeus sleeping. She turned around to get into her bed and do some reading. But instead of a sleeping babe, Ishizu found a grown, naked, older man lying in her bed.

She jumped at the site but could not find her voice to scream. She just stood there and stared in confusion. The man in her bed rose slowly and put his hands up in surrender. He inched closer and closer to her until he reached out a finger and lightly placed it on her arm.

Ishizu's shoulders fell and she immediately began to calm down as a wave of understanding washed over her.

"Isis," he said in a heavy Greek accent. He brought a solitary finger up to his lips. "Shhhh."

**Please Review. I am not posting another chapter until I receive a review.**


	6. The True Form of the Gods

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Greek Gods and Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 6: The True Form of the Gods**

Zeus' hand traveled up Ishizu's arm and rested on her shoulder. All of her fear disappeared and she looked into his eyes, locked in a gaze. He pulled her closer and placed his other hand at the nape of her neck.

Ishizu responded by wrapping her arms around him as he brought his hands down to her waist. Ishizu felt like she was in a haze. She was comfortable and happy. She felt sexy and confident. She felt desirable.

"You are a goddess indeed. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your skin is soft and smells of lavender. Your hair frames your perfect face like an angel. I can worship these curves in ways no mortal man could. And you've got an arse a god could play with for eons," to emphasize his point, Zeus squeezed her bottom lightly.

Ishizu was lost for words. She could not even think a stray thought. She only felt her legs quiver, her heart race, and her body awaken in response. Ishizu could not pull her eyes away from his as he spoke to her. His voice was smooth but commanding, deep yet caressing.

Zeus began to slowly lead Ishizu back towards the bed. She felt as though she were walking on clouds with the most romantic individual she had ever met. She also felt more confident about herself and her body than she had in a long time.

Ishizu laid down on her bed and invited Zeus to join her. She could not explain the force that led her actions, but she could not bring herself to care.

Just as Zeus leaned down to kiss her, the bedroom door flew open. Odion was standing in the doorway with a dagger in his hand.

At the end of the bed there was another crash as two little girls materialized into the room with a very disgruntled Seto Kaiba. He appeared into the room like he was seated at the time of teleport, but fell to the floor with nothing underneath him.

"What the hell?!" Kaiba yelled as he got to his feet.

"Sister get up!" Odion put the dagger on the dresser and ran towards the bed, but before he reached it one of the girls transformed into an older version of herself. She raised her bow and pulled an arrow aimed at Zeus' face.

"Father! You shame yourself! This woman has done nothing but care for all of us! Do you seek to ruin her life?! What could you possibly gain by making her concieve a child?! Do you not see that she was content before you burdened her?!"

Zeus disappeared for less than a second and reappeared as the baby they had first met. He cried loudly and waved his arms in distraught. Streams of tears ran from his eyes and fell onto the bed.

Kaiba picked up his mouth off the floor and walked over to Ishizu. He pulled her up off the bed and just stared at her.

She swayed slightly and brought a hand to her head. "I'm so dizzy, how did...what happened?"

All eyes in the room fell on the woman holding the bow and arrow pointed at the baby.

"I am Artemis," she spoke up. "I protect the virtue of young women. That is why I am here to save you from the wiles of my father," she held the bow steady, aimed at the infant.

"I am Athena. I am here with my sister in the same capacity. We deeply apologize for our father's behavior. Please understand that it is his nature, much like it is ours to stop him from what he was trying to accomplish," the other twin had changed into a grown woman as well.

"Explain how you all can speak Japanese all of a sudden. This would have been helpful much earlier today," Kaiba spoke up, slightly appalled at the situation to say the least. Here it was Ishizu was about to have sex another man! With Zeus! Who was a baby! What the hell was going on?

Athena addressed him. "By what name shall we call you mortal?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba, we are Greek Gods sent here as punishment for our behaviors. My father Zeus is especially at fault. From what I have observed, it seems that whenever my kin find themselves in their niché they revert back to their godly forms and regain their powers. This is only for a short while unfortunately."

"What do you mean?" Odion asked hesitantly.

"I will assume that our father saw the goddess Isis naked. That is how he reverted to his form. My sister Artemis sensed this and brought us here to stop you. In aid of my sister I was able to gain my powers back momentarily."

"What about the others?" Ishizu asked.

"Hades will witness death and have his powers restored. Apollo will see the sun rising and setting and gain back his powers. As for Poseidon, my uncle has no fault in this travesty. However, this curse was meant to effect all Olympians. It is unknown how he will transform or if he can. And Hermes," Athena paused. The look on her face was that of disgust. "If I ever get my hands on that meddling messenger, it will be the end of him."

Athena stopped once more to glare at the infant wailing on the bed. "We have not had the fortune of finding the rest of my kin. I do not know about them. But, to answer your question Seto Kaiba, we are gods. With our powers we can speak with whomever we wish to. We just will it so and we are able to converse with you in your tongue. It is the least of our abilities."

Athena walked to Ishizu and bowed her. "I deeply apologize for what my father has done to you. Please do not cease what it is that you are doing for us. We might be powerful, but I realize that we need your help to fix our current situation."

Ishizu was unsure of what to do. This was a Greek God bowing in front of her. A Greek God! She did not know the proper thing to do. So she just accepted Athena's apology and asked that she get up from the floor.

"I also apologize to you Seto Kaiba. My father has jeopardized your honor. I promise he will not touch your wife in that capacity again."

"What?! No no no. That's not," Kaiba immediately stepped away from Ishizu and put some distance between them. "She's not my wife."

"I'm sorry," Athena tilted her head in confusion. "I assumed from the way you held her and the concern you have for her meant that she was yours."

"What? No. Nonsense. You're wrong."

"Am I? It is clear to me that you love this woman. Why have you not claimed her as your own? Otherwise, it will not only be my father you have to worry about. Other men could come and take her away from you."

"First of all, you all have a lot to learn about our culture. However things happened in ancient Greece or wherever the hell you are from is completely different from how things are done around here," he folded his arms across his chest and glared.

"Culture may change. Human nature does not. That, we have witnessed for ages," Athena challenged.

Ishizu went to pick up the now infant-Zeus. She tried to get him to calm down, although she was a little apprehensive to hold him so close to her chest. Everyone in the room had to shout over his cries. It was annoying.

"Please be careful with our father. You are a very attractive human. He has a weakness for beautiful females. He cannot help himself. You must realize that once he is himself again, he will seduce you again. It is one of his powers. You will not be able to resist him and his seed is potent. He will impregnate you. That is his nature."

"I think I've heard enough," Kaiba interrupted. "Someone else needs to take care of that pervert."

"Be careful mortal," Artemis spoke up, approaching him bow and arrow still in hand. "He may love to chase after women, but he is still our father and the ruler of us all. You must show him respect. Because while he does love women, he does not want to see men like you interfere. And any threat he perceives he eliminates. You are mortal, do not think you can stand up to Zeus. What right have you to judge the God of Gods?!"

"One of your freaks found my brother today," he said matter-of-factly. "And by the looks of it, I have every right."

"We need to see them at once!"

"I'm out of here," Kaiba turned to leave through the bedroom door. "I've reached my quota for magic mumbo jumbo today. I'm going home."

"Kaiba wait," Ishizu called out, running after him. When she reached the living room, she made sure she was out of earshot of the others.

"I did not do that on purpose, I was not myself. I feel ashamed," she felt shy in front of him. Who knew what was going through his head at the moment?

"You shouldn't be. Why would I care?"

"You're right," Ishizu said guarding her feelings. "I forgot you cared for no one but yourself." She brought the baby closer to her and turned her shoulder slightly out of instinct.

Kaiba scoffed. "You obviously have no idea what you are talking about," he looked down at the child in her arms. "What are you going to do with _that_?" Kaiba asked pointing at Zeus who had quieted down only moments earlier.

"Zeus will be fine here."

"It's not him that you should be concerned about," he was not comfortable with the fact that a shapeshifting pervert would be sleeping in the same house as Ishizu.

"What alternative is there? Do you want to take him home?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "I did not think so. I see that you've got a handle on those two girls in there," she said sarcastically.

"What do you propose then?" Kaiba challenged.

"We all need to stay together in one place. You are the only one with the capacity to do so. I promise I will be able to get this done faster if I have everyone under one roof," Ishizu said pleading. When Kaiba remained silent she continued. "I realize that this is inconveniencing the great and powerful Seto Kaiba, but I ask him for a little bit of patience. Who knows? He might find himself liking the inconvenience more times that not."

"Hmm, is that a promise Miss Ishtar?" he inched closer, dropping his voice low.

"We need you," she said seriously. "Can you help these poor souls? They are the result of an unfortunate event, but you can be their saving grace. Not to mention it would not hurt your karma to do something nice for a change."

**I am estatic that you all have been enjoying the story so far. You will notice that I have replaced the previous chapters with the edited versions. Thank you to The Duelist's Heiress for pointing it out. I stay busy with school and life, etc. but whenever you all post a review or favorite/follow it gives me new motivation to write another chapter.**

**Please Review. I am not posting another chapter until I receive a review. (This always sounds so demanding and harsh :/ what I mean is giving me a review means that I will not abandon this story and will most likely write another chapter :)**


End file.
